Housing, especially in urban areas, is subject to many conditions (e.g., rules, regulations, pre-existing infrastructure, etc.). Modular housing addresses some of these issues by spreading the upfront costs of compliance across numerous units. However, while modular housing may be constructed such that the living quarters comply with most rules and regulations across various jurisdictions, the underlying structure between the modular units and the land that the modular units are placed on may often require custom fabrication (e.g., based on the characteristics of the land or local rules and regulations).
Also, housing in urban areas is almost always somewhat permanent. Once a house or a condominium is built, it stays in place for decades, forcing those that come and go from the local area to pack and ship their things to another permanent building. The underlying structure and infrastructure for permanent buildings is often custom work, which makes the initial construction expensive and time consuming.
What is needed is a reusable structure that is designed to accept modular housing units and is designed to provide an underlying infrastructure between the modular housing units and the land on which the modular units reside and the utilities relied upon by the modular units.
The various embodiments described herein are susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms. Specific embodiments are shown by way of example in the drawings and will herein be described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the drawings and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit the disclosure to the particular form disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the appended claims. The headings used herein are for organizational purposes only and are not meant to be used to limit the scope of the description or the claims. As used throughout this application, the word “may” is used in a permissive sense (i.e., meaning having the potential to), rather than the mandatory sense (i.e., meaning must). Similarly, the words “include,” “including,” and “includes” mean including, but not limited to.